


addison x meredith ; crave you

by greyswlw



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/F, Fanvid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:47:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29009250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greyswlw/pseuds/greyswlw
Summary: season 2 AU //Addison is an adulterer. Meredith is a dirty mistress. Addison is tall and leggy and beautiful and intelligent and kind, and Meredith realizes she may have fallen for the wrong Shepherd.
Relationships: Meredith Grey/Addison Montgomery
Comments: 5
Kudos: 12





	addison x meredith ; crave you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [skylarenee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skylarenee/gifts).



> hope you like it :)

you can watch the video [here ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=I8UvKb8ebXA)

or if that doesn't work, here is the link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=I8UvKb8ebXA


End file.
